En quatre lettres
by Leptitloir
Summary: Quatre lettres, un mot. C'était trois fois rien, et déjà beaucoup trop. Et surtout, c'était tout pour Marluxia.


Hey !

Je vous embête cinq minutes avant la lecture, déjà pour vous remercier de passer jeter un coup d'œil, et j'espère que ça vous plaira. Je précise aussi l'origine de cet OS, à savoir un pari avec mon chaton – aka Syln – qui a en retour écrit « Bleu bleu bleu » un OS également centré sur Kairi et Aqua, qu'elle a posté juste avant moi. Et en plus elle m'a corrigé, donc merci aussi à elle !

Wala, c'est tout ce que je voulais dire, alors bonne lecture à vous ! :3

xoxoxox

En quatre lettres

Quatre lettres. C'était juste quatre lettres. Quatre lettres au fond de sa gorge, sur le bout de la langue. Quatre putain de lettres qui refusaient de franchir ses lèvres.

Marluxia ramena sa faux au devant de ses yeux, glissant ses doigts le long du tranchant. Une courbe simple, légère, aiguisée. Une lame arquée, dessinée pour tuer. Enfin, pour se battre. Tuer, c'était un bien grand mot pour les Sans-cœurs. Au mieux, l'androgyne pouvait la retourner contre ses confrères. Mais là encore, le terme lui semblait toujours trop fort. Trop humain. Tuer un Simili ? Ça n'était rien, un simili. Ça n'existait pas. Pas vraiment. « Eliminer », c'était plus juste.

Eliminer ses camarades. Ça, c'était une idée pour le moins violente. Et pourtant, il fallait bien s'y résoudre pour prendre le pouvoir. Xemnas n'abdiquerait pas à la vue de ses jolies roses, encore moins pour ses beaux yeux.

Un sifflement s'échappa, sûrement de sa bouche. Fine bouche, encadrée de lèvres pâles et vives. Ça et ses yeux qui respiraient le ciel, ça suffisait à dessiner un joli visage. Un qui lui plaisait, en tout cas. Un que Marluxia observait dans le reflet du miroir, écartant le rideau de mèches roses qui coulaient sous ses épaules. Parce que Marluxia aimait regarder son reflet, généralement dans un élan narcissique. Détailler son corps, l'admirer, puis le refaire dans sa tête. Le détester, aussi, de plus en plus souvent.

Peut-être que ces quatre foutues lettres auraient pu changer ça. Quatre lettres dans sa bouche, et dans celle des autres. Oui, maintenant que « L'assassin Sublime » y songeait, c'était la solution. Mais l'Onzième en aurait ri, juste à s'imaginer le dire à ses camarades.

C'était ridicule. Aucun ne s'encombrerait d'une telle requête. Oh, Roxas, peut-être. Et l'autre gamine, aussi, celle qui planquait toujours son visage. Mais beaucoup riraient. Xaldin et Luxord les premiers, pas de doute là-dessus. Demyx aussi, juste derrière. Et Larxene, toujours là pour cracher son venin … Hors de question de perdre le peu de crédit gagné auprès d'elle. La blonde occupait une place importante dans ses plans, trop importante pour la rayer.

Tant pis pour ces quatre lettres. Oui, tant pis pour le « _Elle_ ». Il faudrait bien faire sans.

Et pourtant, les yeux de Marluxia s'égaraient sur le large manteau qui enveloppait son corps. Un corps carré, fin mais sans courbes. Un corps aux formes trop nettes, trop définies. Le sien, sans aucun doute, mais le sien sans lui convenir. Une ombre à redessiner. Néanmoins, le vrai problème, c'était les lettres. Celles qui brulaient sur ses lèvres sans jamais s'en libérer.

 _Elle_  
Depuis combien de temps ce mots hantait-il son esprit ? Etait-ce déjà le cas, avant que les ténèbres n'effacent l'ancien Marluxia ? Pas de souvenirs pour l'éclairer, là-dessus. L'androgyne devait se contenter de pauvres questions, d'hésitations, de Peut-être. Personne ne lui répondrait.

« - Marluxia ? »

Ah, ça, c'était la voix de Saïx. Sûrement qu'il venait râler pour une énième mission, encore un Sans-cœur à abattre ou un nouveau monde à explorer. Et sûrement qu'il se foutait de ses dilemmes, aussi. Comme tous les autres.

« - Tu n'es toujours pas venu consulter ton ordre de mission. » Ajouta-t-il, irrité.

« - Saïx, Saïx, sois patient. Nous ne sommes pas à quelques minutes près.

\- Tu diras ça à Xemnas, quand je lui communiquerai les rapports. »

Xemnas … Lui, c'était une autre paire de manche. Un meneur strict, aussi sévère qu'il était absent. Obsédé par le Kingdom Hearts, c'était à peine s'il se doutait de la trahison qui se profilait au sein de sa propre organisation. Tant pis pour lui. Pour lui, et pour tous les autres, ceux qui rêvaient naïvement d'un cœur à en oublier la prudence. Crever d'envie d'exister, à ce point … C'était risible.

Et pourtant, Marluxia comprenait. Parce qu'au même titre qu'eux, que chaque simili, Marluxia crevait d'envie d'exister. Et pour ça, il lui fallait moins qu'un cœur, juste quatre lettres.

 _Elle_

 _Elle_ , et tout serait différent. _Elle_ , et les phrases de ses acolytes ne sonneraient plus comme un supplice.

 _Elle_ , et au revoir la crédibilité. Adieu ses idéaux, ses envies de complots. _Elle_ , c'était jouer gros, trop pour se le permettre.

Et pourtant …

Et pourtant elle était là, la boule au creux de son ventre. Et le nœud dans sa gorge. Et l'hésitation jusque dans ses mots, ses gestes. La putain d'étincelle qui lui enflammait les entrailles quand ses pensées se perdaient vers ces foutus désirs. L'impression de se tenir là, devant le vide béant, à se demander si son corps s'écraserait vraiment au fond du ravin. C'est ça, Marluxia se tenait debout devant le précipice, à hésiter entre deux solutions déplorables. S'écraser, ou vivre une existence morne et mensongère.

 _Elle_ …

« - Dépêche-toi. Même Demyx est déjà parti.

\- Grand bien lui fasse. »

Le gosse au sitar lui importait peu, à vrai dire. Un fainéant toujours prêt à refiler le travail aux autres pour gratter une journée de repos. Et sûrement un lâche, qui aurait tôt fait de changer de camp une fois Xemnas renversé.

« - Puisque tu es là, donne-moi mon ordre de mission maintenant. » Ajouta l'Onzième, effleurant distraitement le cadre du miroir.

Un soupir derrière la porte, certainement Saïx qui s'agaçait de son comportement.

« - Xaldin m'a signalé la présence d'un sans cœur inconnu à Agrabah. Va l'identifier avant que j'y envoie Roxas.

\- C'est tout ?

\- Examine bien le terrain. J'ai besoin d'un maximum d'information à son sujet. »

Facile, comme mission. Localiser la bestiole, l'observer un moment, prendre deux trois notes pour satisfaire le petit chien du maitre. Ça, c'était la promesse d'une journée simple et d'un temps libre conséquent. De quoi coincer Larxene au détour d'un couloir pour discuter. Mais trop peu d'exercice pour s'occuper l'esprit. Pas de quoi effacer le « Elle » qui hantait ses pensées.

Son regard s'égara sur le reflet gênant qui s'importait à ses yeux, aussi Marluxia s'en détourna pour admirer les roses tout justes dessinées contre le cadre. Une jeune fleur fragile, malléable, soumise à son contrôle. Manipulable, comme l'esprit de ces faux camarades. Comme celui de Naminé, et bientôt de Sora.

Mais pas comme son corps. Pas comme ces quatre lettres qu'aucun ne prononcerait jamais, pas même elle.

Un gout amer sur ses lèvres. Les pétales s'envolèrent, s'effacèrent.

« - Ce sera vite réglé.

\- Ne bâcle pas le travail. Si tu n'es pas soigneux, Roxas en pâtira. »

 _Soigneuse_

« - Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je sais remplir mes missions, Xemnas n'aura pas à s'en plaindre. »

Marluxia se détourna définitivement du reflet. Elle empoigna brusquement le manche de sa faux, ouvrit grand la porte de ses appartements et dépassa le balafré sans ajouter un mot.

xoxoxox

Alors, je sais que c'était « facile » de prendre Marluxia pour un thème comme ça. J'ai beaucoup hésité tout au long de l'écriture, et même maintenant, je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de poster ça. Et d'ailleurs, je ne suis toujours pas sûr d'avoir su intégrer ce thème à l'univers de KH. (Mais je ne me suis souvenu qu'à la fin que les UA existaient. Ça m'apprendra à écrire avant de réfléchir)

Mais j'aime beaucoup Marluxia, et ça me donnait une excuse pour écrire avec. Bon, c'est pas le perso le plus développé du jeu ni le plus attachant, mais personnellement j'ai aimé le peu qu'on en voit et j'ai de l'affection pour ce traître. Donc, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose avec. Et mine de rien, malgré mes hésitations, je me suis beaucoup amusé à écrire cet OS. Alors j'espère que ça a été une bonne expérience pour vous ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre ressenti dessus :3


End file.
